


You've Never? II

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Challenge 2011, Community: hd_seasons, Holidays, M/M, School, Skiing, Snow and Ice, new experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has never skied before. Draco is shocked again. (Sequel to "You've Never? I")</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Never? II

**Author's Note:**

> For my HD_Seasons Advent, with the prompt "Skiing"

"You've never gone skiing before, Potter?" Draco exclaimed, shocked.

His boyfriend gave him the look that said he was clearly being a prat. "Muggles, remember?" he spat.

Draco frowned. "But surely you took vacations?"

Harry shook his head.

"Well, we're going to rectify that at once!" Draco declared, rather than get into another discussion of Harry's muggle relatives and their mistreatment of him.

"How?" Harry suddenly looked a little nervous. "I mean, doesn't that require a lot of lessons and an instructor and everything?" He screwed up his face in concentration, trying to remember any skiing that happened on the few of Dudley's movies he had seen in the past.

Draco waved a negligent hand. "I've been skiing since I was three, Potter." he replied loftily. "You hardly need to pay an instructor when I am more than capable of teaching you. We'll go to my family's chateau in the Alps as soon as winter hols start."

Harry spared a small thought of protest before giving in with a sigh. Once Draco got on to an idea like this, he would never drop it. "That sounds nice," he offered instead.

Draco didn't seem to hear him as he continued. "We'll need to get you skis before we leave. I can conjure some, but they wouldn't be nearly as good as a professionally made pair. Maybe you could practice on my old ones if Andre doesn't have an immediate availability…"

Harry dutifully followed as Draco marched to the Owlery, muttering the entire way.


End file.
